Blood clot filters are typically used in combination with other thrombolytic agents to treat pulmonary embolism occurring within a patient. These devices are generally implanted within a vessel such as the inferior vena cava, and function by capturing blood clots (emboli) contained in the blood stream before they can reach the lungs and cause permanent damage to the body. To trap emboli contained within the blood, many conventional blood clot filters utilize a plurality of independent filter legs coupled to an apical head that can be expanded within the body to form a conical-shaped surface that captures blood clots without disturbing the flow of blood. Once collected, a natural clot lysing process occurs within the body to dissolve the blood clots collected by the filter.
Delivery of the blood clot filter within the body is generally accomplished via an introducer sheath percutaneously inserted through the femoral (groin) or jugular (neck) veins. Such introducer sheaths are generally tubular in shape, and include an inner lumen configured to transport the filter in a collapsed position through the body. Once transported to a desired location in the body, the filter can then be removed from within the introducer sheath, allowing the filter legs to spring open and engage the vessel wall. A needle, hook, barb, prong, wedge or other attachment means disposed on the base of each filter leg can be used to secure the filter to the vessel wall.
The efficacy of the blood clot filter to capture blood clots is dependent in part on the ability of the filter to center when deployed from within the introducer sheath. Tilting of the filter may result if the apical head is not aligned centrally within the vessel, causing the filter legs to asymmetrically engage the vessel wall. In certain circumstances, tilting of the filter may affect the ability of the device to capture blood clots contained in the blood. To overcome this problem, more recent designs in the art have focused on blood clot filters having the ability to self-center when placed in the body. These designs, while providing a means to center the filter within the vessel, typically add to the complexity and size of the filter and accompanying introducer sheath.